Occamy at Hogwarts
by AkibasOmega
Summary: Hadrian "Harry" Potter is going into his fifth year at Hogwarts. He's a Slytherin. He knows everything that Dumbledore has pulled and he's not taking it anymore. While shopping for himself in Diagon, Hadrian finds an odd egg. He keeps it only to find himself having an Occumy as a familiar. What are the odds he'll survive the end of the year. Weird things just happen to him.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. I ONLY own the plot to this Story.**

A heavy sigh escaped the young Slytherin as he tapped the bricks that separated him from Diagon Alley. He knew that he shouldn't be disappointed, but he thought that someone would come with him to gather the new years school supplies. Even though he was disappointed, it wasn't much of a surprise. Ever since his sorting, everyone had treated him like his muggle family. Unwanted, freakish, something that no one wanted to associate with, not counting his own house. He supposed it was a Slytherin thing, house loyalty and all that, not that his own head of house showed him anything other than hostility. Thankfully he hadn't tried to touch him, even just to reprimand him. How was he supposed to hide the bruises and scaring? He didn't want to explain to anyone his life with the muggles.

Schooling his expression, he made his way into Gringotts, at least the Goblins were somewhat pleasant to him. "Hadrian Potter to make a withdrawal."

The ancient creature looked up from its parchment and sneered, "And does Mister Potter have his key this time?"

Harry smiled fondly, nicking his key off Hagrid after the first visit had been a good idea. "Yes Griphook. Would you like it?"

The Goblin just sneered at him, though his eyes held amusement, "Not necessary. Follow me if you will."

Hadrian nodded to himself and followed the small creature further into the bank and onto the metal trolley that would take them to his vault. He knew that Dumbledore would be upset that he had access to the funds, but they were his and he would spend the money however he pleased. The cart came to an abrupt stop, shaking the boy out of his mind, and he followed the Goblin to the vault door. The Goblin inserted the key and then stepped aside.

"I won't be long." He disappeared inside, taking out his charmed coin pouch. He quickly filled it, with twice as much as he needed, but he knew that it would be refilled plus some at the end of the year.

Griphook handed him his key once they'd exited the cavern. "Will that be all Mister Potter?"

"Yes, thank you Griphook. May your Gold be Ever-flowing like the blood of your enemies." the raven haired teen nodded.

It had taken an hour to get his money, and he soon found himself in Flourish and Blotts, combing through the books that he would need from his list. The number of classes wasn't bad, however the books would be nice addition: Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Defense and Herbology. He wouldn't bother with History or Astronomy. But the electives seemed promising, Runes and Care of Magical Creatures. He couldn't wait to start the classes, he had a feeling this would be a good year. Though he couldn't help but wonder who the Defense teacher would be, hopefully it was someone adept at the post and no urges to kill him. He was rather fond of the subject. However, once he got to the book he frowned, he could help but gape, they wanted the students to purchase a child's book? Just who was the teacher? He slid the book back into place and picked out a rather large and advanced Defense book, before spelling it to look like the listed book.

Finally grabbing all the books he needed, he decided to comb through the store once more to find something that would keep him from boredom during the year. He knew that Dumbledore wanted him to be some sort of weapon against the supposed Dark Lord, but Hadrian had no intentions of joining any war, he told Voldemort as much in the Graveyard, much to the mans surprise. So he scanned the shelves, picking up several advanced books on spells, hexes and curses, everyday knowledge, a few defense books and a few cool potions books.

Though he was almost giddy to find a book on Parselmagic, something that he knew came from the link shared with Voldemort. That was something else the man had been shocked upon finding out, especially once he let slip that Snape knew about it, and was supposed to be a loyal Death Eater. While he knew that he should be rushing like everyone else, he didn't. It wasn't as if his Muggle relatives cared how long he was out. By the time he was finished browsing he'd gathered another dozen books to his bag before going to pay, though he'd have to make a stop to Obscurus Books.

As he stepped out of the shop he spotted the Malfoys a ways down the alley, at least he was dressed the right way, unlike the first time he had visited the Alley. Hadrian glanced around the shops, he figured he would also find books or other amusing items in Hogsmeade, so he focused on where he should go next. Perhaps he should go to the Apothecary, he knew he didn't need a new cauldron, he'd bought the best with installed cleaning and sanitizing charms. Not knowing what potions were to be brewed he grabbed a bit of every item available, before heading to the counter, he knew that the price wouldn't be a problem.

"That quite the hefty buy for a student," The clerk wheezed, "Whatever do you plan on brewing child?"

He just smiled at the man. "I like to be prepared, who knows if there might be an unexpected lesson. Now, i had hoped we could barter a bit Mr. Jenkins."

"And what exactly do you have to barter with Mr.?" The man looked stumped for a moment, before pointedly staring at Harry.

"Oh, terribly sorry. Hadrian Potter. And to answer your question, Basilisk parts." Though his smile was stained with amusement.

"B-Basilisk! How?" The man was visibly startled, as if that was the last thing he expected from a teen.

"I killed it when i was twelve, and harvested all the parts myself. Would you like to verify them before we start to bargain?" He asked in mock innocence.

"I shall have to, i can't very well take your word for it young man." Mr. Jenkins smiled in excitement.

Hadrian nodded and rummaged through his small pack before producing another case, this one black as night and spelled to him specifically. Tapping the bag with his wand, it clicked open, and unrolled itself to uncover the ingredients he had harvested. Not that he would tell the shopkeeper that he had every last piece of the ancient snake.

Mr. Jenkins opened a jar and waved his wand, before going pale. "How old was this Basilisk, Mr. Potter?"

"Hm, I'd say it was at least nine hundred years. Why?" Genuine curiosity coating his tone. "Are the parts not sufficient?"

The man sputtered and was very pale. "Merlin no, young man! If anything this is probably the best Basilisk ingredients I've ever seen. The age of the Basilisk is very important, the older it is the more potent it's parts will be. Now, what do you want for the whole lot?"

Harry pondered for a moment, "Well, besides all my supplies today, i'd like to use you exclusively for any potion supplies i'd need for lets say five years?"

Mr. Jenkins just stared at the teen approvingly, "Mr. Potter i will do you one better. I will give you all the ingredients you have today, and anything else you require for the next five years: free."

The teen eyed the man with thinly veiled suspicion. "Free? Why would you ever do something like that?"

"Basilisk parts are hard to come by as it is, even if they are juveniles. Adults, especially ones this old are extremely rare, as in not available. The tamers don't allow them to get more than ten years, around the maturity before potions ingredients are harvested."

The fifteen year old nodded, "Alright deal. It's been a pleasure Mr. Jenkins. Please keep the satchel the ingredients came in, those are easy enough to replace."

"Of Course Mr. Potter. Just Owl me should you need anything more!"


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: I do NOT own Harry Potter or it's characters. I ONLY own the plot to the story.**

With his newly acquired purchases shrunk, he idly wondered if he should replace his old trunk? He knew Hagrid had meant well, but he really wanted a new one. Harry nodded, that would be his next destination. As he turned to head towards Wiseacre's when someone stepped in his way.

"Hello, Mr. Potter, correct?" A deep voice asked, though the tone was patronizing.

Harry sighed inwardly, schooling his features before looking up. "Yes, and you must be Mr. Malfoy, Draco's father?"

The man visibly puffed up at this, "Yes, he's told me so much about you. Shocking to have a Potter in Slytherin, don't you agree Narcissa?"

A woman joined the older Malfoy and Harry inwardly grimaced. He hated women. "Yes dear. Has there ever been a Potter in our house? Except for dear Dorea, but she married in."

Harry chuckled. "I wouldn't doubt it Mrs. Malfoy. It's lovely to finally meet you, Draco has told me such wonderful things about you. He gushes a bit."

The lady seemed to relax at his words. "Yes, well, he's a spoiled child. Where are you guardians?"

It was an innocent enough question, but it made Harry stiffen all the more, he needed to get away from the Malfoy's, "They don't accompany me."

Just as the Senior Malfoy was about to respond Draco showed up, "Mother, can we visit the-? Hadrian? What are you doing here?"

Harry gave Draco a fondly exasperated look. "Shopping for supplies, Dray. Same as you."

"Well, where are they? Did your elf already take your things?" He persisted.

"No. They have all been shrunken and now, if you'll excuse me i must really finish my shopping. Good day Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. Draco, I will see you on the train." Without giving them a chance to respond, he walked away.

Resuming his previous actions he made his way through several of the smaller shops until he saw one shrinking trunks and bags off to the side. He made his way inside, while catching the eye of the keeper.

"How can i help you today, lad?" A thick irish accent greeted him.

"Well, i'm looking for a new trunk. Something that will hold an extreme amount of items, while being secure and easily accessible." He said sensibly.

The shopkeeper stared at him for a moment. "Alright, I've got a ton of new inventory. I've got expandable briefcases, six compartment trunks, trunks that has nothing but shelving, bags that are charmed to be bottomless. And they are all shrinkable. What exactly would you like your trunk to do for you?"

Harry contemplated a few moments. "I need it to hold thousands of books, i'd also like a room of some sort built in, it needs to have a lot of shelving and hold hundreds of potions and ingredients. Plus a storage room of course, for my owls items. I would also like it to look like a normal trunk when opened by someone other than me. Plus it would need to be spell, curse and hex proof. Theft proof, so the ability to have it attached to my signature would be nice. And some way to summon whatever item it is i need."

The man just whistled and chuckled. "Is that all?"

"I suppose a waterproof charm would be appropriate. As well as a break-proof charm of some kind."

"Sure kid, i have a trunk similar to this, if you'll give me an hour i'll have it ready to go." the man muttered before turning away.

Harry just stared at the man before shrugging and making his way to the post office, he sent an owl to Gregorovitch Wands, since he already had one from Olivanders and he didn't want Dumbledore to know about this one. All he could do now was wait for a reply, and hope that the busy German would be able to meet with him. He turned to go back to the Trunk shop when he stopped outside of the Menagerie. He stared at the serpents with longing, he sorely wanted a snake, just to have someone to talk to that would understand him. But he already had Hedwig, and he needed to get permission first. As he turned away from the large window, he spotted something silver on the ground near him.

A shocked gasp escaped him as he picked up the obvious egg. Who would abandon a creature that needed nurturing. He glanced at the shop quickly and then grimaced. Deciding to keep the egg, he turned away, casting a light warming charm on the egg. He wasn't quite sure what to do with egg, so he'd just wait and see what hatched out of it. Maybe one of his new books would be able to tell him what kind of creature it was. Though that didn't stop him from hoping for a snake of some kind. Stepping in to the small shop, Harry was pulled from his thoughts.

"I just finished up the charms you wanted. Would you like to inspect it?"

Harry nodded quickly and tapped the trunk with his wand so that it would unlock. When he ducked into the last compartment he was happy to see that it was an empty room, much like a bedroom. All the other compartments where just as he asked. Empty space that could be filled with transfigured shelving and what not. The shopkeeper has obviously out done himself.

"How much do i owe you?" Harry asked.

The man stared at Harry for a few moments, "50 galleons."

Harry nodded agreeably, it was a very fair deal given all the extras that he'd asked for. "Not a problem. Here you are. Thank you so very much Mister."

The shopkeeper waved him out and Harry tapped his wand to the trunk to shrunk it down to deal with later. The last thing he really needed was to get clothes, the Dursleys had refused to buy him any again, and this time Harry decided he'd buy his own. It was much better than Dudley's hand-me-downs, plus they'd be his and he'd threaten his "guardians" if they tried to mess with his things ever again. He headed towards Malkins, when he saw the Weasley family enter and decided to go to Twilfitt & Tattings instead. He had heard from Mrs. Malfoy that the clothes were of better standard anyway and held a larger assortment of choices.

The little bell dinged as he entered the shop, and a rather tall woman came bustling in from the back, "Be right with you young man, just be a moment."

Harry meandered through the shop, looking at designs and styles, picking out what he wanted so that the seamstress would have an easier time. Harry was determined to make his fifth year much more enjoyable and hoped to get himself a boyfriend. Merlin knew he needed someone to look after him, since he didn't have any friends even among his own house, which were vicious in a subtle way.

"Now young man, what can i do for you?" The same woman from before spoke to him.

Harry jumped slightly, not having heard the woman, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry, i need a new wardrobe. Clothes for all occasions really, some from durable material and others with soft material. I would like custom robes, for ceremonies/rituals, events, dueling and the like. I'd also like a set of Traditional Japanese Kimono in a female style and male style Yukata; floor length on each. And a set of female style Shaolin uniform in different colors."

The woman stared at her notepad for a moment, before glancing at the young man. "Alrights, that is a very large list. Let's get you measured and then we will look at fabrics and styles and you can outline to me what exactly you'd like."

"That sounds like a plan, much more acceptable than Malkin's."

At Harry's comment the woman positively beamed, before ushering him over to the pedestal and mirrors. Her spelled tape measure buzzing around, taking every single measurement possible for the lady. Harry didn't move or fidget, letting the woman move him to do what needed to be done.

"Alright, let us head over here to my table." She gestured to the side, where a long table stacked with materials was set up.

Before Harry could even utter a word, dozens of rolls of fabric flew from somewhere and organized themselves on the table in front of him, color coordinated. At Harry's surprised expression the lady chucked. "I had my house-elf send for everything you see here, such helpful little things they are."

"They certainly are." Of course Harry was thinking of Dobby, who always answered his calls and liked to wait on him hand and foot if Harry allowed it.

"Now young man, let's talk colors and quantity. You have a rather large request list and i'd like to get everything settled the first time to save us both some time." smiled kindly.

"Yes, I would like six pairs of dress slacks and everyday pants, each. Six dress shirts and six casual shirts. A dozen jumpers of various styles, i like them longer than usual and the sleeves should be long as well. Three pairs of pajamas; one casual, one comfortable, one silk. A set of robes for every occasion; dueling(black and white), rituals(dark grey and silver), ceremonies(green and grey), events and casual(geen and silver). The colors for the clothes don't really matter, as for the asian clothes, they will all be different. The Yukata is a male style, the robe should be Black with red Lycoris Radiata on the sleeves, with a floor length white over robe. As for the Kimono, it has to be floor length with long sleeves, in a pale green color with black, silver and dark green snakes weaved through it. I will also need winter cloaks for them. And last, the Shaolin uniform should be in the female style and floor length as well. The colors perhaps a bit more tricky as the pants will be black but the robe i would like to transition from the top silver to pale green to dark green at the bottom."

The womans quill moved a mile a minute, writing down everything that Harry had said in great detail. The woman nodded and then began pulling fabrics out for him to check, and he touched just about every single roll. Half were quickly discarded for their coloring alone or the feel of the fabric. But once he'd been through every roll, the madam just smiled.

"It is so rare that i get a well rounded young man who likes to wear something other than traditional british clothing. It'll be a real pleasure crafting these for you. Are you staying at the Cauldron or will i need to owl them to you?"

Harry paused for a moment, he wasn't sure what he should do. He knew that his relatives would never care if he returned, so maybe he should just stay at the Cauldron. "Yes, i'll be renting a room at the Cauldron until the start of the school year. Just call for Dobby when everything is ready, he'll come get me so we can finalize the fittings and prices."

The lady nodded and bid him farewell as she called her elves to get started. Harry made his way to the Leaky Cauldron and rented a room from Tom for a dozen Galleons which included meals. Once inside the safety of the room, Harry let out a long sigh and removed all the shrunken shopping bags and supplies, laying them out on the bed.

"Dobby!" Harry called.

A faint pop was heard, "Master Harry Potter sirs, what can Dobby be doing for yous?"

Harry smiled at his small companion. "Can you go to the Dursleys and retrieve my things, i won't be returning this summer. Just tell Hedwig to come here."

The small elf nodded, beaming. "Right away Harry Potter sirs!"

Once the small elf had popped away, Harry resized his new trunk and opened it to the first compartment. Climbing down into the empty white room Harry smiled, touching his wand to a small patch next to the stairs he watched as the walls took on a smoky grey color. Chuckling, he pulled out a dozen knutz and transfigured them into ebony bookshelves. Once they were set up how he liked, he transformed a couple more Knutz into a comfortable chair and rug. Harry made his way out of the compartment just as Dobby returned, He nodded and the small elf popped away, probably back to Hogwarts where he lived. Twitching his wand, Harry summoned every book he owned including his newly bought texts, before unshrinking them and sending them into the compartment where they sorted themselves according to genre.

Hedwig flew in just as Harry was removing the egg from his pocket. She hooted questioningly before flitting to his side. "Hey girl, your early. Give me a moment and i'll get your treats out, though i'll have to buy you more no doubt. Will you help me watch over this egg? I found it abandoned in the Alley today, i hope it hatches."

Hedwig hooted and nodded before hopping down beside the egg, which Harry had placed in a small nest of blankets with a warming charm. Going through the items from the Dursleys, he threw away every piece of clothing he currently possessed and anything else the Dursleys had every given him. Though he decided to use the fabric to transfigure a perch for Hedwig and a proper nest for the egg. Before moving on to the next compartment of his new trunk, which he quickly transfigured more shelves that were quickly filled with Hedwig's care/treats. He knew once the egg hatched the storage room would be filled with more items, so he created extra shelving. Clicking on to the next compartment, it was much like the other two, touching his wand to a small panel it blurred into a pale green color with a Black ceiling.

Transfiguring a dozen Knutz into more bulky cupboards and shelving, Harry quickly summoned and sorted his potions supply into their appropriate places. The ingredients went into a pale grey cupboard, while finished potions went into a dark grey cupboard. The shelving was filled with a few different cauldrons and their matching instruments which were given a strong sticking charm just to make sure they didn't move around. He didn't worry about the potions or ingredients because the cupboards were charmed to keep everything in their places. Exiting the compartment he flipped to the last one and repeated the process, but turned the walls a deep green while transfiguring the last few Knutz into a couple dressers and some racks with hangers. It just needed the clothes that would be coming to him from Twilfitts and then he'd be ready.


	3. Chapter 3

**Someone posed a question through a comment. "Why does Harry transfigure wizarding currency into objects and not other stuff from the Dursleys?" This is a great question. As we all know muggle items don't hold magic very well, and wizarding currency theoretically holds a little of its own magic due to the way its made and the fact that it is constantly surrounded by magic. So by using wizarding currency it makes the transfiguration's permanent and so Harry doesn't have to worry about constantly strengthening the magic.**

**NOTE: I do NOT own Harry Potter or it's characters... I ONLY own the plot to _this_ story.**

It took a few days more than Harry had expected, but Dobby had appeared before him with a summons from Twilfitt & Tattings. He nodded and made sure Dobby would keep an eye the egg for him, before he made his way back into Diagon Alley and over to Twilfitts. A few people stared at the muggle style of his clothes, but he rather liked the softness of the open shawl and leggings, the shirt was just lose enough to not hinder him.

The bell chimed as he walked into the small shop, "you summoned me?"

A voice called from the pedestal area, "Yes dear, come inside and wait a moment, i'm nearly finished here."

Harry made his way over and paused in shock. Draco Malfoy was staring at him through the mirror, a surprised expression on his face. "Oh, hello Dr-Malfoy, getting new robes?"

Malfoy nodded, "Yeah, i hit another growth spurt this summer, Mother forced me here because the Weasleys were invading Malkins. And you Potter? Are those Muggle clothing?"

Harry just sighed, only Malfoy would sound curious and disgruntled at the same time. "Yes, Malfoy. This is considered comfortable casual wear in the Muggle world. And i'm here for a final fitting to a new wardrobe. I prefer Twilfitts to Malkins any day. Quality over quantity and all that."

With Malfoy's attention turned back to Twilfitt for a moment, Harry tried to clear his mind. Which worked all of five minutes before the little bell chimed and Narcissa Malfoy's voice filled the shop. "Dragon? Are you finished yet? Why is there a Muggleborn here?"

Harry tensed at the insult. "Hello Mrs. Malfoy, it is lovely to see you again."

The woman paled instantly upon finding out who was standing next to her son. "Mr. Potter, i had no idea you knew of Twilfitts."

"Yes, i ran across it after the Weasley's invaded Malkins a few days ago. This shop is much better at any rate. Please refrain from insulting people unless you know who they are first, someone might take offense." Harry smiled and spoke gently.

Malfoy watched the interaction between his Mother and Potter with interest. It was a site to see the Potter Heir dressed in Muggle clothes, but stand with as much grace and dignity as the purebloods did. When his mother had insulted him, he was sure that Potter would blow up at her, his temper was legendary at school. However he was more shocked as the teen just gave his mother some sound advice before turning to face him.

"Alright Mr. Malfoy your finished. Please step down and over to the counter, we'll get you rung up and ready to go."

Harry moved aside so Malfoy could pass, before circling the pedestal and humming to himself softly. The ravenette ignored the transaction between Twilfitt and the Malfoys by going through his thoughts on the response from Gregorovitch that had arrived early this morning. The man wanted to meet tomorrow afternoon, which Harry had quickly agreed to, he only had three more days before he'd be boarding the train for Hogwarts again and he wanted a few days to relax and laze about before hand.

"Are you ready dear?" Mrs. Twilfitts voice broke him out of his thoughts.

Harry smiled but nodded, taking his place on the raised platform. "Yes, i'm very excited to see what you have designed."

"I hope you don't mind if i stay and watch Potter," Malfoy had remained in the shop but his mother was absent. "I figured we could talk, Mother went to do some other shopping."

Harry shrugged, before yelping when Twilfitt poked him with a needle. "Stay still Mister Potter."

Malfoy chuckled, but muffled them as Harry glared at him. "Hush Malfoy, or i'll jinx your trunk to sing "Pretty in Pink" for a month while it turns your clothes a fetching shade of the color."

The sound suddenly cut off and Harry smiled, watching as the seamstress finished off the dueling robes, which meant that he didn't have to try on all the robes since they would all fit the same. The same happened with one piece of each type of clothing, while Harry made minut changes to some of the jumpers or had the seamstress tweak the color. Malfoy pitched in every now and then but became silent as Harry turned to the last remaining outfits.

"I had so much fun in creating these for you Mr. Potter. I do hope they are to your liking." Mrs. Twilfitt gushed.

Harry smiled shyly, before nodding. "I have no doubt you did them justice. Would you mind pulling up a privacy screen for the first one?"

Malfoy just chuckled, but sighed as the screen was summoned. "What, scared of some comments Potter?"

"No Malfoy, contrary to what you may think, your opinion doesn't always matter. The outfit i am trying on is special and i wouldn't want to ruin the surprise or shock value by showing it to you early." By the time Harry was done speaking Mrs. Twilfitt was pulling down the screen and the teen was back in his muggle attire.

Mrs. Twilfitt smiled at the ravenette, "Just give me a few moments dear, and i'll get everything packaged up for you."

"Take you time, i'm not in a hurry." Harry murmured before joining Malfoy over by the window.

"Have you purchased all of your school supplies yet?" Malfoy sulked at being kept out of the loop.

Harry hummed for a moment to do a mental check, "I've got the bare essentials, but i'll probably pick up some extra things while in the Alley today. Plus i promised Hedwig that i'd get her more treats and i shudder to think of the look she'll give me if i don't deliver."

Malfoy snorted. "That bird is a menace, you know that right?"

The other teen just shrugged. "She's the most intelligent bird i've ever met, just because she dislikes you doesn't mean she's a menace."

"She attacked me!"

"Dr-Malfoy, you called her a decrepit fuzzball. I'd have attacked you as well."

"Well, she looks decrepit! Evil bird."

Harry sighed. "She's a eagle hawk Malfoy, that means she's proud. You can't just insult something or someone and not expect retaliation. And it's only her coloring that makes her look that way, she's just a year old, so pretty much a toddler."

Malfoy guffawed. "Oh that makes it better. A baby menace in our dorm room."

The two teen's just stared at each other before breaking into laughter. "She'll be staying the owlery this year, i have a new familiar that will be staying with us. Hopefully the others won't mind to much. I know they don't like me."

Malfoy stared at Harry, taking in everything he could about the teen, before sighing. "They will get over it. It is about time that you find a suitable familiar Potter. By the way, where are you staying until the start of term?"

Harry flinched and then stiffened before relaxing. "Oh, i'm staying at the Leaky Cauldron. M-my relatives went on a vacation and i decided to stay behind."

The ravenette wasn't able to see the frown and disbelief on the blondes face as Twilfit called him over. "I'm all set Mr. Potter."

"What is the total then? I thank you for being so accommodating." He smiled shyly, still a little tense from the blondes questioning.

"A hundred Galleons if you please." She stated.

Malfoy choked on his spit when he heard the total. What the hell had Potter bought that would cost that much in one go? His eyes nearly fell out when he took in the size of the package, it was very large. Harry handed over the required money, plus a tip before shrinking the parcel and stowing it in a small pocket inside the billowy shawl. The two teens left the shop sie by side, but silent. Malfoy was too caught up trying to analyse Potters attitude and actions, while Harry was thinking of everything he need to buy more of.

"Malfoy, would you mind if we stopped the Owl Emporium?" the smaller teen asked.

The blonde nodded and opened the door for him. "Sure, Mother doesn't expect me for a while yet, we finished earlier than i thought."

Harry entered the dark shop and went to the treats section, grabbing several bags that he knew Hedwig enjoyed and paid. Before they left, Harry grabbed a catalogue, which the shop owner assured updated itself regularly.

"Thanks, the only thing else i really need is to probably buy extra parchment" Harry muttered to the blonde.

Malfoy chuckled, sometimes he forgets how little the half-blood actually knows about the little things. "You should just invest in a couple of endless notebooks. They make ones that allow you to remove pages, which will also expand or shrink to fit your needs."

Harry grabbed onto Malfoy suddenly. "You have to show me! Please Malfoy, those sound so much better than buying loose parchment."

The Blonde was startled to say the least, but quickly agreed and led them to the small shop. A half hour later, the two were walking out with a dozen of the journals between them, however Harry had also bought a couple of enchanted quills that would take notes for him. They both knew it would be a god send for the ravenette, seeing as he was poor at taking notes, and usually copied Dracos or Blaises. Harry enjoys the small talks that he has with the blonde, but eventually left to return to his rented room. Making sure to organize his new purchases before summoning a pair of pajamas and crawling into bed, he cuddles the small silver egg close and drifts off.


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE: I do NOT own Harry Potter or it's characters. I ONLY own the plot to _this_ story.**

If there is one thing that the fifth year hated, it was waking up in the morning. Harry had never been a morning person and he was happy with that notion. Groaning, he faintly registers a small buzzing noise, which he figures out means he has a visitor, after he casts a _Tempus_. Scrambling out of bed, Harry quickly casts a cleaning charm on himself and summons a similar outfit from the day before. Before he has time to tidy up the room or send his night clothes back into his trunk, a knock comes from the door. Harry sighs, flicks his wand and watches as the room rights itself into the same state as yesterday.

"Coming!" He just about made it to the door before he tripped over something and fell into the door. He hated mornings.

The door opens, just as he gets back to his feet. "Good Morning, Hadrien. Are you alright young man?"

Motioning the older Wizard in, he quickly shuts the door and wards it against eavesdroppers, animagi and spies. "Sorry about that Mr. Gregorovich. I don't want anyone to hear our conversation. And i'm fine, just not a morning person. Would you like tea or coffee?"

The elder man stared at the teen for a moment, "I must agree, mornings are horrid, especially in the summer. Tea would be lovely, thank you."

Harry gestured to the sitting area, while he went to the menu and tapped a few items with his wand before joining the wand maker. "I want to thank you for coming to see me, especially on such short notice."

"Why exactly did you want to see, Mr. Potter? I assume" They paused to prepare their tea. "That you have a wand already, one made by Ollivanders."

The teen just shrugged. "I did receive a wand from Ollivander when i was eleven. However, allegiances change in one's life and Ollivander is most definitely a Dumbledore fan. I was hoping you would be able to supply me with a new wand."

Gregorovich stared at the teen appraisingly, "The wand chooses the wizard, i'm sure you are aware?"

"Of course. However, i must insist. I am a much different person than i was when i first received my wand, and lately i've found it lacking. It's still a good wand, but i feel that it no longer suits me so completely." Harry confessed.

"I see." Gregorovich summoned his bag, "And if in ten years your newest wand becomes like your original?"

Harry just chuckled, "I doubt that will happen. I am my own person now and not some little lamb. If you grant me another wand, i am certain that it will be my final wand."

"What house were you sorted into?"

"Slytherin."

"What house are your parents from?"

"Gryffindor."

"What is your best subject?"

"Defense, but potions is a close second."

"What wood is your current wand made of?"

"Holly, i believe."

"And its core?"

"Phoenix Tail Feather."

"Sounds very familiar, is there a wand similar?"

"Voldie has the sibling to my wand."

The ancient wand maker blanched ast the obvious nickname before composing himself. "Alright, let me have your wand hand please."

"I'm ambidextrous. Which had would you prefer?"

"Both, i'll have to measure them both and we will go from there."  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry watched in fascination as the older man opened his briefcase and a tape measure zoomed out and over to him. Instead of watching the measuring tape, he watched as the wandmaker pulled out several instruments, parchments and an old book. Before Harry could speak the old man was muttering to himself as the tape-measure gave the man his measurements. Deciding to give the man his space, Harry turned to the light breakfast he ordered and nibbled on the fruit. He didn't eat much, even though he'd been out of his relatives house for a week, he still wasn't able to eat full meals. Though he no longer looked like an emaciated skeleton, thank Morgana for potions, he still had a small appetite.

"Are you ready Mr. Potter?"

Harry jolted slightly before putting down his bowl and utensil. "Of course, sorry. Please, call me Harry or Hadrien."

The older man just nodded before handing Harry a long wand. Harry inspected it, before giving it a flick and sighed when nothing happened.

"Do not be alarmed. That wand is typically for someone close to the squib end of the magical spectrum. We will be ruling wands out by stages. Ollivander once gloated how it took an hour to find your first wand, so i expect a good puzzle."

Harry just nodded before accepting another wand. "Yeah, i was scared that he didn't have a wand for me."

Once again, the wand produced nothing, so Gregorovich plucked it up and handed Harry another. "There is always a wand for every wizard, we will find your new one no doubt."

Harry flicked this one, and managed to create a small breeze but nothing astounding. "Why do you not announce the wood and core?"

"Each maker has their own style. I have found that if people do not know what the wand is made of, they can not fight it and in the end find out how well it works for them." The old man smiled gently.

Whatever he had been expecting, that was definitely not it, but wordlessly grabbed another wand. This one produced a bit of dust but nothing else. It continued on this way, ten wands, then twenty, and thirty. Harry was starting to lose hope that he'd find a secondary wand, he really didn't want to go to hogwarts without a back up. Especially since everyone knew that his wand and Voldie's were brothers and therefore couldn't harm the other. By the fiftieth wand, Gregorovich humphed and set his quill down.

Harry sighed. "Was that the last of your wands?"

The elder man looked quite worried. "Not in the slightest. I just wonder if perhaps we should have started with my strongest wand. No bother, lets start now."

Another wand was thrust into his hands, and immediately Harry could feel something within it calling to him. He noticed the egg, and silently summoned both it and the Warmed blanket. The two males watch as the egg was quickly wrapped in the enchanted blanket before it was brought over to Harry. The teen could not help but stare at the wand, before casting a levitation charm on his tea. Both men watched as the tea floated up, but stayed close to Harry's side.

"Have you ever seen a wand respond to someone like this Mr. Gregorovich?" Harry asked, he was certainly fascinated with the oddity he held.

The elder male shook his head in denial. "No, and that wand is not one that i made. It recently showed up at my shop. Wrapped in a wispy, ethereal fabric. The box was rather plain."

Harry gazed at the wand thoughtfully, it looked vaguely familiar. But he shook it off, "So you know what the wand is made of or with?"

The man just shook his head as he packed up all of his equipment. "Not a clue dear Hadrien. Twenty galleons if you please."

Crossing over to his coin bag, he gathered the required payment and handed it over. He was mildly shocked when there was a obsidian box placed beside a Ironbelly holster. But if the wandmaker was giving these items to him, he wouldn't complain.

Harry escorted the wandmaker to the door. "Again, thank you so much for coming to see me."

Gregorovich just waved him off. "It's not everyday that you get an interesting request. Besides, a friend of mine just recently acquired some ingredients that i need to create a pet project."

"Of course. Be safe in your travels and your arrangements." He softly closed the door after the man, snickering because he knew that the wandmaker was going to be visiting the Apothecary about Basilisk parts. He supposed he could have just offered some of his own, but had potions that called for pieces of the dead serpent and he'd already parted with a number of ingredients. He could almost imagine Professor Snape's face when he learned there were adult basilisk parts for sale.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A heavy sigh is released into a dark room, the teen that is sprawled across the bed is not happy. He does not want to go to Hogwarts tomorrow, but he doesn't have a choice. He just wanted one year, just one year where nobody wanted to kill him and Voldemort would leave him alone. Ever since he vowed neutrality to the press, the Dark wizard had been hounding him with letters and little trinkets. It got to the point where he decided to keep his old trunk, but have it enchanted to be a sort of sorting center. It held all the mail and gifts he'd received from various people, not that he'd gotten around to opening any of them. He was enjoying his freedom and summer.

Just as he's started dozing, Harry hears a faint clicking sound. It almost sounds like scratching. Suddenly a chirp sounds from the area that is occupied by the egg. Harry scrambles over and watches as a multi-colored snout chips at the shell and then sees two tiny little limbs helping to push the shell away. Just as he's about to help, the top of the egg explodes off and a small colorful serpent emerges. It chirps softly while looking around, almost as if its searching for its mother.

{_Hello_} He waited for a response, he didn't want to spook the newly hatched serpent.

The creature stared at him. {_Mother?_}

Harry smiled softly. {_I'm sorry little one_}

{_Where Mother_}

{_I found your egg on the side of the street_} the teen smiled sadly.

The small serpent slid over to him, winding up over his arms to look at his face. Harry smiled, and gently stroked the feathers on its head. Checking that the two legs were normal and sighed as it nuzzled his face. {_Mother_}

Harry chuckled. {_Alright little one. Would you like to stay with me?_}

The serpent chirped, before suddenly enlarging itself. {_Stay. Mother_}

There was no way to describe the emotion that overcame the short teen as he was dwarfed by the newly hatched serpent. {_Do you know what you are Dorogoy?_}

{_Occamy_}

Did he buy a book on reptiles and serpents? He had to check. {_Are you a boy or girl?_}

{_Both_}

Harry sighs and gestures to the bed, {_please nest yourself on the the bed lovely. I need to go out and get supplies for you_}

{_Food_}

{_Yes, i will bring you food. Nest in the blankets. Don't eat the bird, if she shows up._}

Harry hurried from the hotel room and into the Alley, he darted in and out of shops, not bothering to buy anything, just grabbing whatever catalogs were offered, before moving onto the next store. By the time he got back to the room, he was exhausted. The Occamy slithered from the blankets, back to its original size. Harry just smiled fondly before levitating a small mouse. He barely go it in reach of the baby serpent before it latched on and swallowed it nearly whole.

{_Shell_}

Harry stared at his new familiar, {_Did you want to keep it? I can turn it into a nest of sorts_}

The tiny serpent shook its head. {_Mother keeps egg_}

{_Alright mhuirnin, how do you like the name Damballa?_}

{_It sounds strong, but not for me_}

{_Hecate_}

{_No_}

{_Mictian_}

{_No_}

{_Ishtar_}

{_No_}

{_Sabazois?_}

The serpent seemed to be thoughtful for a moment before slithering to join it's human in the nest. {_Yes, i like this one_}

Harry yawned. {_Get some rest, we have a long day tomorrow_}

There were no further sounds as the rooms occupants fell into a deep slumber, the Occamy resizing itself in order to wrap itself around its mother.


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTICE: **Hey guys, thank you so much for the continued support. I love hearing feedback and when your kind enough to let me know about mistakes i've made. I try to answer all comments left, if i haven't yet I apologize. THANK GUYS

** XX:** I am going on Vacation starting June 27th and i won't be back until July 9th. I will not be uploading chapters until i return! I will be working on chapters while i am away and will upload those that i make as soon as i return to make it up to mu fans!

**NOTE: I do NOT own Harry Potter or it's characters. I ONLY own the plot to ****_this_**** story.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Harry grumbled as he took care of his morning routine. Hedwig had decided to fly ahead, while Sabazois was exploring the room thoroughly. Harry finished packing up the remainder of his items, before he shrunk the two trunks. Grabbing his small coin bag, he threw the shrunken bags into it, before grabbing the pile of catalogs that he also shrunk and placed in the wrist bag. {_Come Saba, time to go_}

Before the teen could turn around, the small winged serpent was snugly wrapped around his neck. {_Train?_}

{_Yes. We will be sitting with some of my acquaintances._}

The trip to Kings Cross Station was silent. Every now and then Sabazois would comment on something little and it made Harry laugh. But he didn't fault the infant, soon Sabazois would see. Harry calmly passed through the barrier to platform 9¾. He looked around and sneered as all the other students stood by their families and preened, others sobbed and promised to write. Though he did feel bad for the first years, he supposed he was being bitter. Harry thought he deserved to be bit bitter. He'd never have what the rest of his schoolmates had, even though he desperately wanted it. Hadrien climbed on the train in silence, he wanted to sleep. Hopefully there would be one empty compartment so that he could just be alone with Sabazios.

Taking the last compartment for himself, he slipped in and spelled it locked with a silencing charm for good measure. "Your welcome to roam the small area Saba."

The little serpent slid from its perch and explored the floor of the large cabin. {_It smells weird in here Mother_}

Harry sat,staring at his little serpent {_Weird how?_}

The small serpent sniffed softly before sneezing. {_Many people are coming_}

Before the teen could even groan, there was a loud collection of knocks at the door. Hadrian was tempted just to ignore it and hopefully they would go away. Just as he released a sigh, there were more consecutive knocks only this time they were louder.

"Open up Potter!" A deep voice called.

"Bloody git!" Hadrian snarled before wrenching the door open and glaring at the blonde prat and his tall sidekick. "What do you want Malfoy?"

Zabini just chuckled. "Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

Harry just snarled before turning away from the door and throwing himself across the bench furthest from the intruding duo. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Malfoy snorted this time, puffing his chest up. "I told you I'd see you on the train, did you forget?"

The deadpan look the duo received made them snicker. "Not everything revolves around you Malfoy."

Blaise stared at the raven haired teen across from him. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but the boy had changed over the summer, he was more he'd finally come into his inheritance, but it wasn't anything he would complain about. It certainly made his house-mate more appealing to look at.

He turned to Draco, "Does Potter look different to you?"

Draco glance at the teen also before shrugging. "Not to me, but then i've been spending days with him in Diagon Alley. He ran away from home for some strange reason."

Blaise snickered quietly, "He looks bloody gorgeous. Looks like he's finally come into his inheritance, it's alluring really."

Both teens watched as the ravenette playing with the strap on his bag, before jolting when a soft hissing and chirping filled the space. They also gaped when said teen responded to the noise in Parseltongue.

Hadrian sat up suddenly before falling to the floor and halfway crawling under the seat. His arse in the air and in perfect view to the other teens. "Dammit! Sabazios, how did you even get yourself stuck? That's it, no more exploring fo you. Don't make me put you in the nest, i know how much you dislike it."

Throughout this exchange, his own words were accompanied by a responsive hissing and chirping. The boys didn't pay much attention, they were to busy staring at Hadrians arse which was wiggling as he tried to back out from under the bench.

"Would one of you help pull me out instead of staring at me?" Hadrian stated, "Bloody teenagers."

Draco snapped out of his daze first and slid from his seat, gripping the smaller boys hips he gently pulled his friend from under the seat. Only to gasp a second time when he caught sight of the small serpent that was curled around the boys arm, it chirped and hissed animatedly at the teen.

"Is that an Occamy?" Blaise whispered.

Hadrian looked up at his friends, before shrugging and digging around in his wrist purse. Crying in triumph as he pulled a shrunken trunk from it. "Hmm, oh yes. This is Sabazois, he's going in the nest for now since i'm too tired to watch him." The trunk resized itself before opening to a bright compartment, which automatically turned dark once the small serpent entered.

Draco just gaped in amazement. "Where on earth did you find an Occamy? Why haven't you given it to the Aurors."

Blaise chuckled as Hadrian leveled a flat look at his blond friend. "Life is never boring while your around."

"Because they would have just shoved the poor thing into a small glass case. Besides I found his egg in Diagon, just abandoned outside of a shop. So i made sure it was properly looked after and it hatched yesterday. He's mine and i'm not going to give him up." Hadrian hissed, before spelling the trunk small again and stuck his tongue out.

Hadrian sighed, when would the two idiots be silent! He just wanted to sleep. He idly watched them play a few games of chess on a crystal board, while he flipped through one of the catalogs he'd acquired. It was very informative, seeing how it was from Gringotts, it held only auctions and small items for sale. He yawned and shrunk it down before slipping it into his bag again.

"I don't know about you two, but please be silent, I'm going to nap before we reach Hogwarts." He stated rather than asked, as he threw up a silencing charm and then turned over to sleep.

~~~ Dreams ~~~

He was stuck in some sort of room, and it was freezing. He could see or hear anyone. What was happening? "Hello?"

"What are you doing here boy?" a voice hissed.

Hadrian drew back indignantly, {_Show yourself_}

A groan echoed around the room, "So you weren't lying. Have you started reading or writing in our shared language, _Gloria Motet_?"

"What did you just call me?" the boy hissed. "Show yourself, you snake"

A chuckled followed his demand, "You are very bossy little one, but i am here."

"What is it you want from me? I've already declared neutrality and swore to stay out of your fight." The teen continued on, he was getting upset.

A tall, handsome man stepped out of the shadows. His expression was cold and aloof. "Pars possessor animæ meæ_. Ut iacentium iunctum erit mihi semper.._"

"What does that mean?" Hadrian demanded.

"You'll find out soon enough. Goodbye for now _Gloria Motet."_

Before Hadrian could argue or protest he was suddenly expelled from the never ending room.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Notes: Latin Translations

My Soul Piece: _Gloria Motet_

Holder of my Soul piece: _Pars possessor animæ meæ._

So you will be connected to me always:_ Ut iacentium iunctum erit mihi semper._

Sabazois (Phrigian origin/snake worship)

Truth Only:_ tantum veritatis_

Opposite: _contrarium_


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTE: I do NOT own Harry Potter or it's characters. I ONLY own the plot to this story.**

* * *

Hadrian sprang up, panting and sweating. His heart felt as if would explode as he hastily gulped in air. He nearly screamed when two pairs of arms wrapped around him, though he did flinch. "What?"

"You were tossing a bit, almost fell off the bench. We thought it best to sit with you, you didn't even flinch when we moved you around." Draco explained, while putting his book away.

Blaise shrugged, "We were about to wake you up anyway. We'll be pulling into Hogsmeade soon, thought you might want to get dressed before we get there?"

Harry sagged momentarily before pulling himself from the duo. "Thanks, yeah i just need to pull some stuff from my trunk."

Twenty minutes later found the three Slytherins dressed and waiting for the train to pull in and stop. Hadrian stared out the window, but couldn't see anything due to it being night time. However, his two companions couldn't help but drool a bit. They realized that Hadrian was severely oblivious and had no idea the effect he had on people. But damn he was attractive in his dress slacks and green/silver tie, and the oversized jumper just made him seem more innocent, even though he was down right slytherin to the core.

The train let out a shrill cry and the three boys stood, "Aren't you going to leave your stuff here?"

Hadrian shook his head, "Not a chance, i don't trust Dumbledore or his lackeys. I'll be carrying all my stuff with me from now on."

Blaise stared at his friend as he fixed his clothes, "But don't you trust our head of house?"

"Snape? Not a chance in hell. He's a double agent between Dumbles and Riddle. There is no way I would ever trust someone who plays both sides like that. Who knows where his true alliance is, plus he kind of hates me. Not sure why, since I'm nothing like my father, but he refuses to let go of the past. Why would i ever trust someone like that?" The ravenette went on a tangent, while they boarded the carriages.

The only other person to join them was the Weasley twins. "Hello love".. "we missed you".. "on the train.".. "Where you hiding"... "from us?" the two volleyed back and forth.

Hadrian chuckled. "No you cheeky prats. I was tired and didn't feel like dealing with your arse of a brother or any of the other sobbing imbeciles. Plus I wanted to sleep, but these two cretants barged in and wouldn't leave, the tossers."

"Ah, he's just being a git.".. "Been at it all summer, he has." They volleyed. "Drove mum up".. "The wall. Got us".. "In trouble too".

The small group just chuckled until the carriage pulled to a stop. The twins stepped down first, holding their hands out to Hadrian, "Fancy an" "Escort Hadrian?"

Said ravenette blushed, but accepted the twins hands as they helped him down, before linking their arms together. "Come along slytherins, I fancy a drink tonight."

Blaise chuckled, but followed behind the trio. "Don't hog him up all night you two."

The blonde of the group just followed along beside Blaise, "You know they will, until we get to the Great Hall."

The two shrugged, but watched as the twins made Hadrian go from frowning to amusement. If it weren't for them holding his arms, he would have fallen to the floor with how hard he was laughing. It caused the Slytherin duo to crack two small smiles, finally someone had made the boy laugh, it would be a good week.

Blaise perked up momentarily. "Bagsy with Hadrian, on the way to the common room."

An indignant squawk let Draco, "Not bloody likely Zabini, you didn't call for a challenge!"

"Do we have to do that every time?"

The blonde just sniffed disdainfully. "Of course. We are both trying to secure his attentions, so it should be fair."

"Why don't you both walk me?" a shy voice stated from in front of the group.

The two Slytherins turned to face the front, only to notice that the Weasley twins were giving them twin looks of amusement and smugness. "Hadrian love".. "Your not".. "Going to" "ditch us" "for these" "blokes are you?" "That wouldn't" "be right mate!"

Harry giggled softly, before turning back to the twins. "Oh, you poor darlings! Whatever shall i do with you? I suppose you could escort me to dinner!"

Before anyone could say anything, the two Gryffindors herded the small ravenette towards the large double doors while the other two boys brooded, but trailed behind them nonetheless. The duo knew they would run into problems once they entered the Great Hall. Everyone stopped to stare at them, or more importantly, Hadrian Potter. Even though the twins broke off, the two Slytherins steered Hadrian to their table while giving everyone the snake eye. Hadrian was oblivious to his effect, and smiled back to everyone who smiled or waved.

"Even though you're a genius and incredibly mature, it's astounding how naive you can be." Daphne giggled.

Hadrian stared at her for a moment. "Am i oblivious? What did I miss? Was it important?"

Draco chuckled, along with most of the table. "You really are. But you didn't miss anything important. Don't worry about it."

The welcoming speech that was made, ended up being as dull as ever, with the arrival of their new defense teacher, who wore too much pink. Hadrian snorted half-way through her dry speech, pulling all eyes to himself, pretending to choke and cough. "Sorry, I kicked the table and startled myself."

The Slytherin table eyed the teen speculatively before they snickered at the indignant look on the new teachers face. Everyone just chuckled and Dumbledore dismissed his apology. The color of Umbridge's face began turning was a rather unattractive color. But she continued with her veiled threats and ministry propaganda. No one was really paying her any attention other than ministry fans or muggleborns, most focused on their plates. Not too much later, their dinner finally appeared and Hadrian piled on all his favorite, just to appease Draco and Blaise who always watched him like a hawk during meals. He wouldn't be able to eat all of it, but he would try his best.

"Had-" Draco was cut off as his friend proceeded to yelp and flail off the bench.

Everyone held their breaths as the petite Slytherin stood, glaring at the Gryffindor table, which held a smug looking younger Weasley. "Why you insufferable little miscreant!"

The insult was the only warning the Hall got as Hadrian headed straight for a terrified looking Weasley, who hastily stood as well. "Leave me alone traitor!"

"I'll leave you well enough alone when you stop bloody hexing me for no other reason than your sick enjoyment! I've put up with it for five fucking years and i'm done! You deserve this, you stupid bastard!"

Several older Slytherins grabbed onto Hadrian as he took a few deep breaths and leveled his gaze on the red-head. Snapping his wand out and flicking it at the redhead, who seemed to flinch before the ravenette even spoke a spell.

"'Tantum Veritatis' and I think one other should do, 'Contrarium'" before sheathing his wand and reclaiming his seat at the Slytherin table.

Not sparing a glance at the Head Table, where the teachers were staring at him with caution, respect and apprehension. All but the potions master wondering at the hormonal tendencies of bearer's and if they should have allowed them to attend Hogwarts at all? They tended to be a bit hostile when dealing with an attacker.

Dinner proceeded normally, other than the fact that Weasley kept saying things he hadn't meant to, pissing off half his table. It made many of the older Gryffindors and their neighboring tables chuckle, which of course upset McGonagall. Ronald tried to glare holes at Hadrian, but the boy ended up staring creepily at him in retaliation. Hadrian sighed, slumping against one of his bench partners, since Draco and Blaise always sat opposite him. Who were both snickering at his predicament, and the fact that the youngest male Weasley kept sticking his foot into his mouth verbally.

"I really need to watch my temper." he sighed.

His bench partner made a shrugging gesture, but dug into his food, "I would have to agree, Hadrian. You are the only male bearer in the whole school, and you should try to be more aware of your surroundings. Maybe this year, you'll take me up on my offer?"

Hadrian giggled, but sat up to eat his own dinner. Looking to Adrian. "Hmm, i'm still thinking on it. I don't want to date or bond with anyone at the moment. We are only in our fifth year, i'd like to graduate before i decide."

Blaise and Draco stiffened at Adrians question, they had known the other teen had offered himself to Hadrian when the he had been tested for the bearer gene, just like everyone else's. But they had thought that their friend had turned him down, not put the question on the backburner. They sent barely disguised glares at Adrian before turning back to their friend.

Blaise broke the awkward silence. "How was your summer Haddie, dear?"

A giggle-like sound escaped the younger teen. "Oh, is that a new nickname? I've forgotten most of the ones you two have come up with. But my summer was alright, though it was significantly better after I ran away from my relatives. Staying at the Leaky Cauldron was very nice. I had a lot of fun exploring the Alley's, I wasn't bored or made to do unnecessary chores."

"Alley's? As in both Diagon and Knockturn?" A disbelieving voice sounded a few seats down.

The three boys turned to face Parkinson, a look of incredulousness on her face. But it was Hadrian who nodded, enthusiastically. "Oh yes, I loved some of the little shops in Knockturn, I wanted to make a stop at Obscurus books while I was there. But I wasn't sure if any of the Headmasters peons were following me, so I didn't get a chance to go into any of the shops."

Draco sent a look too Blaise, who shrugged. "Well maybe over the holidays, when they take us to the Alley, we could escort into a few of the shops? If you'd like?"

Hadrian sent them a beaming smile, their offer making him feel very very warm. But the trio didn't notice the jealous looks aimed at the two Alphas for stealing the Omega's attention. But no one interrupted because they wanted to bask in the happiness that the boys smile brought to everyone.

"If we can't go, perhaps we can send for a catalog."

* * *

The next morning found the three boys groaning, none of them wanted to get up, but knew they didn't have a choice. Hadrian whimpered as he sat up, his hair tangled down his back, he so didn't want to wake up. Draco and Blaise sat up to see what was bothering their friend, but just stared as the half dressed teen heaved himself out of bed and stretched. Their eyes following each of his movements, not noticing that the other two teens were just staring at them amused.

"Good Morning, Hadrian." A deep voice yawned.

Hadrian turned to face his roommates. "Morning Vince, Greg, Draco and Blaise. Does anyone else not want to get up today?"

There were collective agreements, but it didn't stop the boys from getting up anyway, making their way into the bathroom to get ready. The two beefy teens just grunted and went to take their showers. Hadrian yawned loudly, but stepped into his chosen stall (closest to the door), before shutting the curtains and turning the water on. The others shook themselves free of their staring and slipped into their own stalls, talking quietly amongst themselves. Until a startled gasp broke their concentration.

"Oh no!" was squeaked from the next cubicle over, before a bit of swearing started up.

Draco sighed, "Hadrian? Are you alright?"

"Yes I am fine! No need to be alarmed, really! Just go about your showers guys." The ravenette spoke quickly, trying to deter their attention away from him.

None of the other boys said much as the soft swearing kept going, a whimper interrupting before it was silent. It made the others worry for their friend, bearer's were said to have delicate skin. They wondered what had happened.

Draco sighed as he peeked around his curtain, "Hadrian?"

"It's fine! I'll be out in a bit, you guys go ahead." Hadrian rushed, peeking out of his stall.

The others could tell there was something wrong, the teen was never able to hide something from them. Before Hadrian could close his curtains, Greg stumbled by and caught sight of the wound on the teens leg.

"He's hurt. His legs bleeding."

That had Draco and Blaise leaping into action, hurriedly wrapping their towels on, before moving over to Hadrian's cubicle. They yanked the curtains open and pulled the smaller teen from the water, Hadrian protested the whole way.

"Guys! Your over reacting! Its just a little cut!" He complained, they wrapped him in a large fluffy towel before Blaise carried him back into their dorm room.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Shush and let us fix your leg. It'll be easier if you just allow it. "

Hadrian sulked as his friends cleaned the wound, smothering it in salve and wrapping it tightly. Blaise turned towards him, expression firm, "If it hurts you to the point of potions, you will accept help until it is better."

"Fine."


	7. Announcement

Hello my lovely lovely readers!

I love you all for your support and amazing patience. But my Finals (for college) are coming up in just 3 weeks and school work is drowning me. I haven't had time to sit and write much of anything and I apologize.

As soon as finals are over, I will write and update regularly.

Again, I apologize


End file.
